This invention relates generally to display systems for use in retail stores, and more particularly to a new and improved heavy-duty display apparatus and method of product selection of the type having integral hooks for supporting a plurality of automotive supply products with the display apparatus being pegboard mounted and having an application chart for assisting in product selection.
In the field of automotive retail display systems, the display apparatus and method should prominently display a high capacity of automotive supply products in the minimum of floor space, and the method of product selection should be convenient. In the past, display systems for automotive products included a plurality of free-standing or pegboard mounted structures for supporting packages of automotive products in a blister card. A blister card or bubble pack is a preprinted card of random size having a thermally formed rigid liner shell sealed by lamination to the blister card with the automotive product captured inside.
The blister card liner shell was generally thermally formed to create separate transparent pockets for encapsulating each of a plurality of automotive supply products. The liner shell was comprised of a transparent film, for example, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) of the appropriate thickness for holding the individual product to the blister card. Further, a hole was punched in a reinforced portion of the blister card for the purpose of hanging the card and its contents from an appropriate suspension device associated with the display rack.
Another method employed in the past for displaying a consumer product included the use of a printed polyethylene bag. The automotive supply product was generally displayed in the polyethylene bag which included a plurality of graphics for identifying the manufacturer, the stock number, and other relevant information. The polyethylene bag was heat sealed much like the blister card and further included a reinforced section in the thermal sealed area of the bag. The reinforced section included a punched hole for hanging the bag from an appropriate suspension device associated with the display rack.
Of the many automotive supply products available in retail sales outlets, the road wheel lug nut is an example of one product commonly sold by the blister card or polyethylene bag method. A consumer who wished to purchase replacement lug nuts for the wheel of an automobile was required to be familiar with the make, model, and year of the automobile, in addition to the thread size of the wheel studs. Once the consumer had mustered this information, it was necessary to search through the inventory of an automotive retail outlet to find the proper size lug nut.
A plurality of customized and stylized automobile wheel rims are currently available for mounting on passenger vehicles. In conjunction with the specialized wheels, consumers often wish to fit the wheel studs with one of a plurality of specialized sets of lug nuts to match the stylized wheel. An example of a stylized lug nut is one that has been brilliantly chromed or more commonly one that is fitted with a personalized locking device. Another example of a stylized lug nut is one in which a special wrench or adapter device is required for the removal and installation of the lug nut, the adapter device being one not commonly available to the consuming public.
There is a long-felt need in the automotive supply parts industry for an automotive retail display apparatus and method of product selection which prominently displays a high capacity of product in the minimum of floor space and includes a selection method in which a consumer can readily identify the make, model, and year of an automobile and the thread size of the wheel studs associated therewith.
With this information, the method should direct the consumer to a particular section of the lug nut inventory which will permit the consumer to conveniently select the proper set of stylized or replacement lug nuts which are packaged in such a way as to be easily identifiable when the selection method is employed.
Hence, those concerned with the development and use of retail display systems in the automotive supply parts industry have long recognized the need for an improved retail display system which will enable a more accurate and convenient selection of the proper size of lug nuts for the wheel of an automobile. The present invention fulfills all of these needs.